pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 4
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Re:Orange Islands Yeah, I don't know. Orange Islands an old series, so I don't remember much about it. I tried searching it on Bulbapedia and Google, but no luck. Maybe ask X which episode that's in. Also, happy new year! - PokémonGamer 05:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy 2016!--Jokeman20 (talk) 06:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Hoopa I the pictures Spore!--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Input Although you are the main one creating these repititive clone pages, I think it's best for this occasion to make a page entirely for this listing the Pokémon. We can even use a template using their pic, information (going to be brief anyways) and even the move if they have one. Here is the forum I created to add your opinion to it. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Relationships page I think it could help if we had a section or page dedicated to relationships between main characters and those around them? Just an idea i'm suggesting, but your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 02:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Relationships page I think it could help if we had a section or page dedicated to relationships between main characters and those around them? Just an idea i'm suggesting, but your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 02:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Grunt pages Please don't add other members Pokemon, the Pokemon sections is for only Pokemon belonging to grunts, not other members like the Editor-in-Chief and the Innkeeper. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Protect The page is protected, the only downside of this is though that you aren't able to edit it as well due to the protection.---Lordranged7 (talk) 04:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:27, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Edits No need for this, had it removed. Energy ''X'' 16:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :In other words, it's not really needed in the ref name, but it's needed in the link given in the ref. - PokémonGamer 17:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::If that is the case, why include the name in the ref except for the link? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Ash's Noibat Yeah. Well, I don't speak Japanese, so I can't confirm (I'm a little good at it, but I don't know enough of the language to see if the gender was confirmed). If I had access to the Hulu Japan captioning (which I don't even though I have it paid), I could use a character recognization software online and use a translator. There are no gender pronouns in Japanese language though so it's rare for the gender to get confirmed through a character saying it, but yeah I'll try to get the sub when it's out. - PokémonGamer 18:22, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Miette clearly says "Wata Hõshi" - Cotton Spore, if you used you ears to listen to the episode you would know Names Where did you get those names from for White's Pokemon because they are called Sally and Darling in the mini-volumes. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Edit Next time, rename the page after the episode has aired instead before the airing which you did to Sawyer's Sceptile and Serena's Sylveon. Also instead of making so many pages and leaving them blank, it will be appreciated if you add some plot to the pages you make or add some plot to the short pages, like the anime ones for example. That would help a lot more instead of making all those pages and leave them blank for months.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:24, February 4, 2016 (UTC) XY094 Yes, "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!" was fake. "From A to Z!" is the real one. - PokémonGamer 08:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Creating pages Can you add the parameters in the right places when creating pages of characters, human and Pokemon. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:38, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Episode names You certain there are is no exclamation mark at the end of the episode name? Seems a bit odd. Energy ''X'' 17:52, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New dub titles If a dub title revealed on Zap2it doesn't have an exclamation mark, always remember to add it at the end. All episodes of the XY series have an exclamation mark at the end. - PokémonGamer 18:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New XYZ titles Are you really sure that they are the official titles? I have seen that they are just tentative and thus not official and should not be added. If you can give me the official source for it, I won't remove them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay, alright then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Team Flare's Abomasnow How do you know Team Flare Grunts have an Abomasnow as I looked at Serebii and there is nothing about them having an Abomasnow. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:07, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Where did you get the nickname for Heli? It isn't in the books and it isn't on Serebii. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I see you reverted you edits. The same goes for White's. I know you saw the info from Bulba, which isn't a violation of policy but, they don't confirm their info compared to us. My info comes from my books and Serebii (even though they don't get all the move sets of Pokemon). Ellis99 Volcanion 17:02, February 12, 2016 (UTC)